Romeo and Juliet brought us together
by LauraMasen
Summary: Bella comes to Forks and meet the Cullens. Romeo and Juliet's play plus Edward and Bella equals an awesome equation. But she doesn't know that the Cullens hide an odd secret.


Chapter 1: How did I get here?

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy that story as I did writing it. First of all, sorry about my English because I'm from Spain. In the story, I have a beautiful beta who has happily volunteered to help me with the translate, and now, we are here! I translate it and she change the wrong things, and she adds better words (yeah, actually I don't have so much vocabulary in English, sorry. But, as you'll see, she is the best fixing it). I have to say that the story is mine (in spanish in my profile) but she is helping so much! Everybody has to visit her stories. She is the beautiful, awesome and smart girl I've known over here… (Drum sound): Adidasgrl328.

I hope I've said that ok!

Hope you like it!

….

BELLA POV

My name is Bella Swan, I am 17 years old and I'm at Seattle's airport. How did I get here?

I miss Phoenix, and I haven't even left Sea-Tac yet. I have looked through the windows, knowing I'd see clouds and more clouds, and they certainly didn't disappoint. The clouds are still here, waiting for me since the last time I was here, however many years it's been. I'm sure this time in Forks will make my pale face look even whiter than before, if that's even possible.

I decided to give my mother and Phil a chance to enjoy their brand-new marriage without my interference, and I think that going to live with Charlie will change my life drastically. I don't know what fate has in store for me in Forks, but I'll make the best of the change.

I've taken my tiny suitcase with winter clothes and now I'm waiting for Charlie. It seems like he's taking an awful long time. Maybe he was in an accident or something on the way? Charlie - Dad, I remind myself. I'll have to get used to that - is the Chief of Police in Forks. I hope he's not in trouble.

"I'll call him…" I wait as the phone rings six times and then goes to voicemail because he doesn't answer the phone. I hang up.

CHARLIE POV

"I'm late!, I'm late…!" I was tapping my fingers on the steering wheel as I cursed out loud at the third traffic light, stuck on red.

Ring! Ring!

I heard my phone but I couldn't reach it. I had left it in the back seat.

"Hello Chief Swan." When I heard that angel's voice like singing bells, I was so startled that I jumped in the car.

"Oh, Miss Cullen, how are you?" Carlisle Cullen's daughter, the child of Forks's best doctor, appeared in front of my car's window. She carried bags filled with clothes and shoe boxes. How can a tiny girl carry so much weight? I failed to remember her name.

"I'm alright, Chief Swan. I heard your daughter is coming in today, right?" she smiled. "You must be excited!"

"I really miss her. It's been a long time since I've seen her, and now she'll be staying here with me for a while… I'm happy." I smiled, looking nowhere, and I realized I should offer her a ride to wherever her destination was because she was carrying too much weight. "By the way, may I take you some where?"

"No, I really don't. Thank you. Don't worry. My brother, Edward, is with me and we're headed over to his car, now." I looked where she pointed and there was a copper haired boy with eyes that were almost a deep black, so different compared to his sister's eyes, which were golden. If I thought she was loaded with bags, poor Edward was loaded with far more weight. He held at least five bags, in each hand! Edward greeted me with a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Well guys, I'm going to pick up Bella. I'm so late." I was sure Bella was going to kill me.

"Bye Chief Swan," she said, waving her hand.

I started the engine at the time the red light turned green, and I was fortunate enough that no other obstacle blocked my way to the airport.

ALICE POV

"Poor Bella! She's worrying about whether something has happened to Charlie."

"Have you seen her?" Edward asked me with his unchanged face. Edward's eyes were nearly black. He shouldn't go so long without hunting. Being with humans while thirsty couldn't be good for him. "I heard that, you know, and yes, I'll go hunting tonight, don't worry."

"Oops, I sometimes forget you can hear my thoughts. Yes, I've seen her. She's been waiting about ten minutes now."

Edward nodded, looking toward his car without saying anything else.

BELLA POV

"Finally. Did you have trouble on the way?" I asked Charlie, tired and worried.

"Wow, no hello after all these years?" Charlie teased with a smile.

I smiled too. I couldn't get angry with him. We had gone too long without seeing each other.

"Hello dad, I'm glad to see you."

He smiled happily. "Me too, Bella. Why don't we head over to the car now?"

I nodded without a word. We headed to the parking lot, and I saw that it was, indeed, his police cruiser that he'd driven to pick me up in.

We didn't talk the entire drive to Forks. Everything was so green. It was nice, but that meant that my beloved sun was practically absent. I missed the sun, the heat, colors other than green and grey...

Charlie looked at me every once in a while. I guess he was wondering what I was thinking.

"I have a surprise for you," Charlie mentioned, breaking the silence. I looked at him curiously, wondering what it was.

"What?" We turned the corner and I saw that the house was as it had always been. Probably a little bit older and more run down than the last time I'd seen it, but still just as it'd been before. But something was a bit different. A red Chevrolet van was parked at the entrance, and I knew it wasn't Charlie's. "Did you buy me a car?" I smiled, astonished.

"Yes, it's not new, but it's very sturdy. Jacob Black even rebuilt the engine." I remembered Jacob Black. He was Billy Black's son.

"It's great, Dad. Thank you." I jumped out of the police car and walked to the old Chevy. I touched the bodywork lightly before jumping in the car. You could tell that it wasn't new, but they had been diligent in cleaning it up, and I was happy with the gift. Charlie was smiling.

….

When I moved to my room, I found it was quite nice. It wasn't particularly large but it was cozy. My bed was next to the window and there was a desk with a computer on it. There were the drawings that I made when I was a child with my mom. Those made me smile.

Since it was late, I decided to unpack and set my things up to go to school tomorrow.

I sighed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. New school, new classmates…

I lay in my bed and I cried. Everything would change and I was afraid. Change was a scary thing. Eventually, I fell asleep.

….

When I awoke, I looked out the window and saw the overcast sky. I didn't know why I bothered thinking the sun would ever come out in Forks.

I chose my clothes - black jeans and a blue jersey, and sighed.

"I should buy clothes," I decided, stating my choice aloud.

I brushed my hair and teeth, realizing Charlie had gone to work already. I didn't want breakfast today, because I was too nervous. I was afraid I would end up throwing everything up afterward. I laughed to myself, imagining the first day at school starting with vomit.

I jumped in the car and started the engine. It sounded like a lion's roar, startling me, but a car like this really should make such loud noise. It was normal.

EDWARD POV

One of these days, I was going to grab Alice and take her to school without all the morning primping. She was always so slow when she was deciding what to where. Being fashionable all day must be exhausting.

I was inside of my Volvo, waiting for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice to finish getting ready for school. And each moment I grew more nervous, sifting through Alice's mind in search of her thoughts, but instead found only visions of the new girl, Isabella Swan, and I having a conversation. Actually, she was really quite beautiful, about that we could agree, but I never should be that close to her, despite what Alice's visions showed. I was a monster, and that fact would never change.

My siblings finally jumped into the car, so I started the engine and drove off toward the school.

When we arrived, I realized that Isabella Swan had already made it here as well. All students thought of her. Some were barely appropriate while the others were based solely in friendly interest.

It seemed we were no longer the main focus of every thought in the school, but there were still people whose thoughts involved both the new girl and us, the Cullens.

….

BELLA POV

I arrived at school and parked with all the rest of the students. There were a few of my peers standing around, staring me. I didn't like the attention, but I knew that, being the new kid, I would be the shiny new toy.

I went to the secretary's office to check in and grab my schedule. The woman at the desk handed it over, along with a map. I thanked her and left.

At the door, I collided with a blonde boy. He turned to me, and I saw that he had blue eyes. Wow. I stepped with the wrong foot accidentally, tripping into him.

"Sorry, I'm just a little awkward," I apologized, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's cool. Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right? Chief Swan's daughter."

"Yes, but please, call me Bella. Just Bella."

"Ok Bella, I'm Michael Newton, but you can call me Mike," he introduced himself to me, smiling.

"Ok, Mike."

"So… can I accompany you to your first class? What do you have now?"

"Let me check… ok, I have Literature now. According to the map it's in room 4, right?"

"Hey, I have that class, too. Come on, I'll take you," he replied enthusiastically.

"Ok," I agreed, because, more than anything, I couldn't say no.

Down the hall, through the front door, I saw three boys and two girls enter. Oh my god, was my first thought. They were, easily, the most beautiful people in the world. One of the boys, the one with copper hair and golden eye, the very, very handsome one, was looking at me. He looked at me as though he recognized me from somewhere, but I didn't know him. I was sure I'd never met him. I didn't understand his stare.

"Those are the Cullens," Mike told me when he saw that I'd stopped walking to gawk. I woke from my staring.

"Who?"

"The five kids you were watching so intently. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Don't bother, though. They keep to themselves. It's like they only talk within their personal circle. Really, I wouldn't try."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed to hear that, which confused me.

They walked down the hall, so I checked with Mike, wondering if any of the Cullens would be in this class. He blathered on while I continued to watch them.

I figured they were different ages, assuming that they were all siblings… they couldn't possibly all be in the same year.

The teacher told us that we would read Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I had already read the book so many times that I nearly had it memorized. It was one of my favorites, along with Pride and Prejudice.

Of course, I wasn't surprised we'd be studying the well-known play, as every school did at one point. However, I was struck dumb by the knowledge that, instead of written exam, we'd be required to perform Shakespeare's work in order to pass! There were two lit classes for my grade, and from those two the teacher would choose the cast of the show.

Mike looked at me at that point. I was positive he was imagining himself as Romeo, casting me as his Juliet. With his disturbing grin, I knew without a single doubt he was thinking about the kissing scenes.

EDWARD POV

Perform the work of Romeo and Juliet? I could hardly believe it. I'd been in school for years, and never once had I been forced into a test like this. Reluctantly, I had to admit it was original.

Jessica Stanley, a mousy girl with brown curly hair, was picturing herself as Juliet. The funny thing was that she believed I would be her Romeo. The balcony scene formed in her mind, though we were dressed in modern costumes. This girl hadn't a clue about the era in which the characters lived.

Jessica was fascinated with this daydream, staring at me. She continued on through various scenes of the play. The rest of the students seemed just as excited as she was.

I finally left the class and met up with Alice.

"What do you think about the surprise in Literature?" she asked me, smiling.

"You knew? Is that what you were hiding with the Greek alphabet?" I shouldn't have been surprised.

Alice laughed.

"I wanted to see your honest reaction, and let me tell you, it was well worth it!" She gave a loud guffaw, seeming uncharacteristic of her tiny body, and some of the classmates stared to her, questioning her mental stability.

"And you know who I'll be cast as, yes?"

"Of course, who else would play the perfect Romeo?"

"Romeo? But I don't like Romeo…"

"You insult me," she teased. "How can you not like Romeo? His story is as romantic as mine is with Jasper." She smiled and sighed as she spoke her lover's name.

"Well, first of all, he's in love with this Rosaline, mourning losing her, and then suddenly he's absolutely in love with Juliet. Don't you think it makes him seem a bit fickle? And then, a few minutes after Romeo and Juliet's wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's hardly the most brilliant idea. He makes one mistake after another. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?" I concluded hoping she actually listened to my rant.

"Yes, I understand, but you can't think about it logically like that. You have to think about all his love for Juliet. Maybe Romeo wasn't truly in love with Rosaline, she was just a whim, because he had not known true love yet, and so he believed what he felt was indeed love for her. If not, it would be impossible for his to have fallen in love with Juliet so instantly and so soon after the heartbreak. Love doesn't end suddenly, Edward. Think about it. He had fallen in love with Juliet and he no longer had any thoughts of Rosaline. However, I do believe you're right about one thing. He did make mistake after mistake, but that side of him is what makes him human. Besides, Romeo killed Juliet's cousin because Tybalt killed Romeo's best friend, Mercutio."

"Wow, you sound like Romeo's number one fan," I goaded, but it didn't seem to bother.

"A great honor," she stated, and then she left with her head held high, smiling as I walked to my next class.

BELLA POV

When the bell rang, I headed to my next class, Gym. I dreaded this class. I was always so awkward due to my clumsiness. I had been cursed with two left feet.

Unhappily, I changed into my gym uniform.

We started to warm up by running around the basketball court, and oddly, I didn't trip once. Finally, after ten minutes of running, the teacher, explaining that we would be practicing our shots, brought out some basketballs.

That didn't seem too difficult or dangerous. I threw ten shots, but only eight made it into the basket. I was surprised, as I'd always thought that I was bad in sports. Although, whether or not I'd feel as capable in basketball when I had to start moving my feet was still in question.

When it was the time to running while dribbling the ball, it bounced off my feet and went flying toward the other end of the gym. I'd almost begun to believe I could play this game. It was such a shame.

So basketball was officially a NO. In soccer I'd always stumble with the ball, tennis tended to end with me getting hit by the racquet or the ball, and volleyball usually results in some injury or another. I usually put on quite the comedy routine.

Fortunately, the bell ran and class ended. Finally!

I showered quickly, feeling a bit gross after running around for half the period, and put on my regular clothes again.

After skipping breakfast and surviving gym, I found myself to be hungry. My stomach demanded food, loudly. I was positive it was speaking its own language as it protested the lack of food.

So, because it was time for lunch, I went to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was large and already full of students eating their meals. Why rush? At the table in the back corner, the Cullens sat together. They each had a tray with food, but not one ate a single bite. They talked amongst themselves.

I sought out an empty table as I didn't really want to sit with anyone. I desired a bit of peace and quiet as I consumed my lunch.

I found a table near the Cullens. I told myself that I could watch them closely and find out a little more about them, without submitting to the small town gossip.

After setting my things down, I walked along their side of the cafeteria to the lunch line and grabbed a piece of pizza and an apple. Once I was seated at my table again, I focused my gaze covertly toward the Cullens, watching the beautiful boy with the copper hair. He was looking at me, his hands gripping the table tightly and his eyes a threatening black. I was almost positive that his eyes had been a golden color the last time I saw him. It struck me as odd that they would change. Maybe I was wrong.

One of his sisters, the one with dark, spiked hair, grabbed his arm, telling him something.

EDWARD POV

After Chemistry, which seemed incredibly boring considering I'd already studied the subject for years, I found my brothers and, together, we went to the cafeteria. Not to eat of course, but to maintain the human facade. Everyday we bought food from the school kitchen and faked our way through eating. Fortunately, no one had ever noticed that we never actually consumed the meals we paid for.

We sat while I listened to the thoughts of our peers. Most were focused on the new girl as she walked toward us.

I tried to listen her thoughts, but I struggled to pinpoint her individual voice. It was bizarre. What was happening? I could almost swear her thoughts did not exist at all. Why couldn't I hear her? I heard the thoughts of others around her, but hers were entirely silent. It was like she didn't have any thoughts to think, but that was impossible. I had to ask Carlisle.

All thoughts, however, escaped me completely when she suddenly passed by my table. A delicious smell surrounded me, awakening the monster and nearly overcoming my self-control. My throat burned hotter than it ever had before and venom pooled in my mouth. It was too much. I wanted her blood desperately. It was mine. I fought to control the monster, locking my grip on the edge of the table. Alice grabbed hold of me, too.

"Edward, everything will be alright. You won't do anything to her. But you need to leave."

I stood with a nearly inhuman speed, but left the cafeteria walking at a normal pace. I refused to take a single breath, and I refused to look at Bella Swan. My muscles were coiled tightly, my entire body wanting to pounce on her and claim her sweet blood.

When I was out of the building and in the street, the fresh air cleared the haze I'd fallen under, and suddenly I was able to think clearly again. Able to think about how close I had been to ruining everything my family had worked so hard to build and maintain because a simple human who smelled better than anyone or anything else. I had been about to kill her, in front of the entire school. This couldn't continue, I decided. I had to go.

I jumped in my Volvo and headed for home.

BELLA POV

Why had he looked at me that way? With that angry glare? What had I ever done to me? I didn't understand. I felt stupid that in my desire to know just a bit more about this intriguing family, I had seemed to offend their most beautiful member. I wouldn't try it ever again, I decided. I shuddered as I thought of that face again. That beautiful face morphed into the fierce glare. He looked at me as though he wanted to kill me.

I touched my face, feeling tears under my fingertips. Was I crying? Why would I cry over something like this? I shouldn't care. It shouldn't have bothered me that much. I reminded myself to calm down. It hadn't truly been my fault. I'd done nothing wrong at all.

The Cullens looked over at me. I changed my mind immediately. It was definitely my fault, in some way or another. I was sure of it. I bowed my head, hiding my face. I wasn't hungry anymore, so I pushed my tray away from me. I'd thought my life would be better, but now I had to wonder...

How did I get here?

….

Please! Please! Reviews? I have to understand you, ok? LOL. So, you have to write correct English (:

I love you all.

Laura


End file.
